KH, interrupted Once again
by Kingdomheartsluvr
Summary: The heartless and Xemnas are back once again to reclaim everyone's hearts to become their own being. Also, major Sora and Kairi break up? O:! And Roxas falling for Namine? How could this be? A hilarious comedy/drama/romance basically


Namine capped her sharpie pen. She had just finished drawing a mustache on sleeping Roxas.

Roxas yawned and opened his eyes. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"Well, El Dorko, it's 7 am." Namine was smiling her evil smile.

Roxas sat up and glared at her. "Say that again..."

Namine leaned in closer glaring at him. "El...Dork...o..." she carefully spelled out.

"I would watch it if i were you..." Roxas cracked his knuckles.

"Oooh, because cracking your knuckles is really scaring the shit out of me!" Namine shot back.

"Just wait and see...Namie..." Roxas smirked. She hated that nickname.

Namine slapped him. "I told you not to call me that...now get up before you fall asleep and I draw barney on your face..."

"Um, ow! You don't just go slapping people everytime you feel like it!" Roxas's cheek burned.

"Shh! If you wake up Sora and Kairi, they'll bitch us out for it..." Namine and Roxas walked out of the room and silently closed the door.

"Before you go outside, you might wanna look in the mirror first..." Namine smirked as she walked down the hallway.

Roxas washed off the mustache and mumbled some mean comments about Namine.

Back in the bedroom, Sora and Kairi were having one of their morning talks.

"What do you mean you can't come with me? You should adore shopping! Any boy who doesn't like shopping,  
doesn't date me!" Kairi was screeching.

"Then i guess we're not dating!" Sora yelled back.

"Fine! BUT WHEN YOUR LONELY AND HOPELESS, DON'T COME CRYING TO ME!" Kairi was screaming as she headed for the door to leave.

As soon as the door closed, Namine cheered.

"Yes! That dumb bitch is out of our lives!" Namine cheered to herself.

"Yeah, but, who will Sora date? Sooner or later he's gonna get desperate...and then he's gonna go crawling back to Kairi for forgiveness...we have to make sure he doesn't date her again!" Roxas was talking.

"True...hmm...I don't really know what to do...there's not really anybody else he's had his eyes set on..."  
Namine thought hard.

All of a sudden, the whole house began to shake.

"W-what's happening?" Sora came bursting into the kitchen.

"Damn! Oh crap...you don't think...they're back, do you?" Namine's eyes went wide.

Roxas cursed to himself. "I thought we were finally done!" Roxas went over to the window.

Outside a massive black dark cloud was forming. A cloud that seemed too familiar to Sora...and that cloud,  
was a heartless cloud.

"Are you serious? We have to go through all this again just to save some bitch i don't like anymore?" Sora complained.

"Who says we have to save her? Hey, she might not even be in danger...maybe the heartless are just returning and this time they don't need Kairi..." Namine explained.

The three walked outside to get a better view of the horrid storm.

A massive tornado was forming threatening to pick up anything in it's path. Since Namine was so small, her form began rising in the air.

"GUYS! HELP ME!" She was hanging onto a near palm tree trunk.

Roxas grabbed her hand trying to hold her down.

"NOT MY HAND YOU ASSHOLE!" Namine screeched at him.

Roxas grabbed her waist. Thankfully, he didn't notice the enormous shade of red Namine was turning on her small heart-shaped face.

"You wanted saved, so I saved you... no futher questions asked." Roxas interrupted before she could say anything.

"Ugh...I feel so violated..." Namine was shuddering at the thought replaying in her head.

"Uh, guys, I think we have a few visitors..." Sora said pointing to the enormous population of heartless heading their way.

Namine gasped. Not only was she weak, but she didn't have a weapon. Or her notebook.

"My notebook! I have to get my notebook or they'll distory it!" Namine ran into the house grabbing it.

And so, Destiny Islands was once again filled with the enourmous population of heartless for it's next journey...just waiting to begin.


End file.
